


Park Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Cute, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mdlb, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a ‘Well Done’ gift, Evelien let’s her baby decide where to go for a day
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Series: Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640185
Kudos: 18





	Park Fun

Paring: Evelien and Little Seán  
Headspace: 3-4

For once, it was hot and sunny in England. Evelien had thought to take Seán out as a 'Well Done' gift. She had let the little decide where to go. 

The couple got dressed- Evelien wore a flower-pattern knee-length dress (one of her favourites) and Seán was suited in a pair of dark denim short dungarees and a baby blue shirt underneath. 

"Where do you actually want to go then, bub?" Evelien asked as they went to walk out,  
"Can we go to the park please? The one that has the really big slide , mama?" Seán said with those big blue eyes of his.  
"Of course baby, but before we close the door, is there anything you wanna bring?" 

Seán paused for a moment, until speaking up, saying he wants his Sam. The older women nodded and quickly grabbed the plush from the sofa before walking out and locking the door.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

They arrived at the empty park 5 minutes later. Seán was lucky today, it was a school day. Less chance of people caring what he does or how he acts.

He ran towards the park, opening the gate and making a dash for the slide he talked about earlier. 

It was his favourite thing in this park. The slide was massive! It was taller than him and probably his mama combined. That would be massive! 

Evelien walked behind him, closing the gate. She was always cautious about being in public when Seán was little or looked like he might slip. Little Seán can be very emotional. Very. Emotional. He once cried because Mark was sitting at the front of the car. Seán's position? Behind diagonal. Next to the seat behind him. 

Luckily, his friends were used to Little Seán at that point.

The little climbed the jungle gym, rushing to get to the slide. At the top, before he slid down, he called for Evelien, telling her to record it.

Of course Evelien obliged, who wouldn't want that video?

His arms went up as he slid down. At the bottom he giggled as Evelien stopped the video and walked a bit closer to him.

"Awesome!" He cried, clapping,  
"Bet it was baby, what do you want to do next?" His mama, and beautiful girlfriend, asked. Seán thought for a moment, then ran over to the swings. Evelien laughed to her self, her baby was so fast is was unreal.

He carefully sat down and placed his arms on the chain-link rope.  
"Push! Push! Push" Seán declared, swaying his feet on the ground.  
"Ready?" Evelien had to make sure, she did not want to deal with a sad baby in public.  
Once again, if Seán is sad, he's sad for god-knows long.

She laughed at the little's antics- he was giggling away at the simple action of going up and down on a swing.

Her baby was too cute and it was unreal.


End file.
